The digital home is now becoming more complex with the myriad of new and emerging digital devices intended to address many user and consumer needs such as communication, entertainment, privacy and security, etc. However, given the complexity of the emerging digital home and digital environments generally, users who are technologically challenged may find it a daunting and intimidating task to manage there home networks and interconnected digital devices. Moreover, new paradigms are emerging oriented to delivering media content to and the consuming of media content at the home. The protection of received Internet-sourced media content in additional to user-generated media content is additionally an important aspect that may be inadequately addressed by the technologically challenged user. Furthermore, with respect to Internet based data while most of the content delivery solutions are provided to the digital home networks through availability of the “two-foot” interface (i.e., the PC} it is relatively cumbersome to bring this content to the “ten-foot” interface (e.g., the television).